camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unbalanced Scales
Quest= The quest is a trip to the major cities of Chicago where children of the goddess Nemesis are rampaging and going against the very thing their mother stands for; these kids were independent of the Broken Covenant and Camp simply put Rouges. Burning the city to the ground seemed to be their intention by fueling riots among mortals, gathering in areas to attract monsters then loosing the on mortals, and punching and kicking through anything they considered in their way. Chicago hadn't been through anything this severe since the riots of 1968 and like those if not stopped the city was gonna Burn Baby Burn. Harmond is sent there by Nemesis as a favor to the goddess, though unbeknownst to him, he is going to finally find a balance between himself having to choose to be either Harmond or Dismond, Vi will unearth secrets about Jiminey (his surrogate father) and the demigods he failed to save, Blake will be adding more badass than anybody should legally be allowed to have, Nyxil is going to prey n those who have preyed on the mortals of Chicago and Luke.....well he is just along for the ride. |-|General Idea= Harmond goes on this quest because when he was on the streets in New York he went by the name Dismond. Chicago is a ways away from New York but goes because he believes it is more than coincidence someone would use his "name". After asking permission Harmond sent on a quest to stop the Broken Covenant demi-gods in Chicago after asking Alex to defend his honor and name. |-|End Game= Force Harmond to choose who he is and live life without regretting his parents death or blaming himself for every single thing that goes wrong in his life |-|Questers= Quest Giver: Harmond Questers: #Harmond "Dismond" Landon (Harmonia #Vifera Savage (Cybele #Nyxil Vane (Nyx) #Luke Riviera (Hypnos #Blake Ashthorn (Hades |-|Gifts= The questers will receive gifts as the quest progresses form various places Harmond-A set of light armor that surpasses any man made armor to date in weight but has the mobility and weightlessness of air itself; it's durability is like that of dragon scales making it hard but not impossible to penetrate. Has an ability called peacekeeper that activates under certain conditions such as a demigod or magical beast using his/her 369 power or an onslaught of magical energy. It pushes the armor to it's limit then suddenly he can activate the peacekeeper ability which shuts down all magical abilities (except Harmond's) for five minutes or deactivated at his command. It Can only be used every 24 hours and the belt strips him of his ability to make peace with people while active. Luke-A set of full arm Asian gauntlets from the shoulder to his fingertips which add protection for his arms increasing his durability and power. The gauntlets have been passed down through a family of warriors dating back a few centuries and have been imbued by their spirits. The gauntlets would grant the wearer full knowledge of three fighting style martial arts from that time. Vifera-A Belt that allows him to borrow one specific ability from an animal that he has a forged a very strong bond with like one of the wolf cubs he grew up with or the mountain lion who raised him for a brief period. He an only borrow one ability at a time and must return it before borrowing another ability and the ability is returned immediately if the belt is taken off; it is extremely difficult to cut or pierce it wile the ability is active but it will be a normal belt when the ability isn't and won't be as difficult to cut or pierce. Though the belt does not drain energy the ability will slowly lose strength the longer it is in use giving a two minute time limit to each ability used. He can only borrow three abilities in succession before his body needs time to rest and readjust to being human again. Any abilities he borrows that cause a change in his physical make-up that are drastic (such as wings or claws) need several minute to grow out from his body but last longer than abilities that only slightly alter him (like greater sense of smell). (He is not becoming the animal he borrows the ability from. Example: Borrowing night vision from a hawk or claws from a wolf) Blake-A hell-fire imbued shape shifting weapon which is linked to ancient Japan. The weapon changes into a different ancient japanese melee weapon every 24 hours and can freely attack with a limited supply of hell fire from the user. The weapon acts as a vessel for the child of Hades hell-fire ability specifically; which would lessen the cost of using the weapon but would still consume energy. (No giant weapons. It's not specific to any weapon family just melee weapons on a whole. For example, it can one day be a whole set of shuriken and the next it can be an odachi) Nxyil-Information on the Medea's Witch Mall in Chicago. No one knows what he plans to do with the information but knowing Nxyil something is about to go down. |-|Locations= *Camp Half Blood: start of the quest: *The grey sisters Taxi *Rockford, Illinois *Chicago, Illinois Quest RolePlay It is normal morning in every way, shape, and form and Harmond was starting off his normal routine with a bit of breakfast and then going to go for a jog. As he walks past the dining hall some demigods on the steps say a few keywords that catch his ear and make the day anything but normal. '' At Camp '''Harmond' As Harmond walks past the dining pavilion he catches the end of another demigods conversation ''-CKENING! That any child of our mother could ever do something like this! I should find Dismond myself and beat him into a bloody mess if only to restore BALANCE!'' Harmond stops on his way up the step and glances over the yelling boys shoulder wondering what the fuss is about when the head line shouts CHICAGO RIOTS ARE SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL. "May I read that paper? The headline looks pretty interesting friend" Harmond says and reaches for the paper the other demigod giving it up with distaste for the article. Harmond reads through it his dyslexia reversing a lot of the words but he gets the main message someone is running around with his name and taking Chicago apart and he has a flare of anger that makes him crumple the newspaper by mistake. I need to go see about this! And fast he thinks taking off for the big house in a hurry. Luke: He overhears Harmond shouting about the mess in Chicago. He raises an eyebrow curioudly as Harmond runs toward the big house. "That idiot does know he might die alone, right? Well, this could be fun, a fight to the death with nem's kids." He thinks with a grin spreading across his face. He shadow travels to the big house and sits at the front porch, waiting for harmond. Vifera He is walking out of the woods near the big house feelin conflicted after hearing some news from a few satyrs while he was passing. Everyone accepted Jiminey back. Why is this such a problem! What happened in Chicago that everyone is trying to cover up! He looks up and sees a boy running fast for the main house and another popping up on the steps of he house and he raises an eyebrow wondering what's going on. He decides to find out and jogs over to the front steps getting there just before the boy makes it onto the porch himself. Harmond Harmond leaps and glides up to the top of the steps his powerful leg muscles carrying him to the front door with ease. He notes the campers there but breezes pass them while he goes looking for Alexander I am going to get to the bottom of this! No one calls themselves Dismond and then blazes through a city sullying my name. He is almost to lost in his thoughts to notice Alexander and nearly bumps into him "Alexander, Sir! We need to talk about Chicago." Then he sits down and converses with him making his outrage known and persuading Alex to let him journey onto to a quest of this magnitude. He leaves the house under one condition: That he bring along at least three other skilled campers whose skills can work on groups en masse. Immediately his thoughts go to the two outside the house and he decides to ask a camper who is a child of one of the major gods; an with this in mind he steps outside and looks left and right before speaking "Hello. Names Harmond. You gentleman looking to get out of camp for a looking for a while?" Luke: "Of course. I already know where you're heading. Can you fight or are you just looking for people to hide behind?" He asks, raising his eye brow at harmond, trying to figure him out a bit. Vifera "I will lend my aide. Inside I overheard you guys speak of traveling to Chicago. I have business down there to attend to." His amber eyes go from one boy to the next wondering if he agreed to this to hastily out of a desire to know more about Jiminey but figures it is too late to back out now. Harmond Harmond pauses to consider how they overheard him from inside but pushes that to the back of his mind after hearing the question the standoffish one asked. "If I needed someone to hide behind I probably wouldn't have asked you. I can fight well on my own but where I am heading I will need more than just these two hands. My name is Harmond. Will you help me?" He says this from a place of sincerity but with authority showing the Luke kid this is a request but that he is also unknown as of right now. Luke: "So long as Fido here doesn't bite me then i'm onboard." He grins smugly at Vifera, not forgetting their little altercation before all this. Vifera Vifera looks at Luke without blinking for a while then turns back to Harmond and nods his eyes still an unearthly beast like hazel since the fight a few weeks ago but his mind a totally different thing altogether. Harmond He senses some kind of tension between the two besides him but thinks nothing of it walking briskly down the steps towards the cabins of the big three kids. I have to get my stuff before we leave. Gonna need some cash and clothes he thinks to himself before realizing he never got the names of the boys behind him. "Yo! I am Harmond. I said it before but neither of you gave me you names." Luke: "I will tell you when you tell me your reason for going toward the strongest cabins." Vifera Vifera walks behind the two boys but catches what Harmond says and realizes his rudeness "I am Vifera Savage child of Cybele" he says with confidence. I can sense strength emanating from this direction and the other boy just spoke of strength. I wonder what his plan is? Harmond "Two things. First, you ask a hella of a lot of questions and that may get annoying in the future. So stop that. Second thing, I am heading this way to find a child of one of Zeus, Hades or Posiden. Why? Because we may or may not need one of them and I would rather have what I don't need then need what I don't have." He finishes his statement just as he enters the inner ring of camp half blood and into the space of the Elite among demigod. Luke: He rushes toward the Hades cabin and knocks down the door, screams and shouts can be heard from him then....silence. He flies from inside the cabin and lands with a shallow slash across his chest. Getting up, he eats a piece of.ambrosia he has stored in his jacket. "Ok. Ok. I get it. No entering unnannounced but you are helping anyway." He says as a dark figure appears in the doorway of the cabin, using the shadows to conceal itself, it stares in Vi and Harmond's direction. "Oh this is my friend, Blake." Vifera Vifera stares momentarily taken aback but not at all surprised but the sudden appearance of someone else "Harmond I must fetch a few items from my room before venturing with you all. I will wait by your cabin for you to make your there." then he sinks into the ground slowly his eyes still on Luke disappearing into the earth. Harmond Harmond nods to Vifera as he sinks into the ground and looks back towards the strange people he maybe questing with in the future. "Hmm alright seems as though we have everyone we need to start this quest. Now I need both of your names before we leave and then I need to go and pack some stuff." He stands there waiting for a response. Luke: "I am Luke. Son of Hypnos, yada yada yada." Blake: He disappeared from the doorway and appears behind harmond, slinking from behind him. "I am Blake." Harmond Harmond isn't one to scare easy and guesses where Blake will appear as soon as he sees the shadows shift his diamond blade appearing in his left hand the tip pressed to Blake as he slinks closer. "Both of my weapons have the ability to hyper extend stretching to more twenty five feet and with more force than a bullet. We maybe on the same team but you aren't trusted just yet. Catch my drift." He finishes not having turned around once and his sword disappears his ring solidifying into diamond again "Well now that introductions are out of the way I think all of us have some packing to do. Chop chop." Then he turns and walks pass Blake and in the direction of his cabin not looking back to check if they are following or not. "MEET ME AT THE DINING HALL! ME AND VIFERA WILL WAIT THERE FOR YOU!" he shouts back after remembering it. Blake: His face is 50 shades of apathy as he walks to the dining hall, dragging luke along before he can fall asleep. Harmond Harmond changes clothes packing for cold weather with a leather jacket, some blue jeans and a white tee a book bag slung over his shoulder with a couple of things he may need. He notices Vifera on the side of the house and waves to him urging him to meet at the dining hall. He meets up with Blake and Luke a couple of minutes later. "Let's get some food and head out. I say we take one of the crazy taxi's for greek mythos. The ones driven by those sisters." Blake: He nods at Harmond's words and backhands luke who fell asleep. Luke: He falls onto the ground and holds the left side of his face. "ALRIGHT. I'm up damn it. I agree, call the damn eyeless triplets." Vifera Vifera wonders in his head Who are thee eyeless triplets? Why is there a taxi services for demigods anyways?. Harmond Harmond nods and picks his bag off the floor walking towards the entrance of the camp his goal becoming clearer in his mind. I have to get to the bottom of this! I wonder who this guy is and why is he doing this?! He tunes out the rest of the group while lost in thought and mumbles to himself out loud because of it. Blake: He reaches into his coat for a moment and takes out a drachma, throwing the drachma at the ground past the entrance, he recites the words that bring the gray sisters. "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" Luke: He watches as smoke starts to erupt around the drachma, he stares at the mumbling Harmond and prepares his gauntlets in case he needs to literally smack some sense into him. Harmond Harmond looks up when he notices movement and raises his eyebrow as Blake starts speaking in a language that sounds incredibly familiar. Then he notices Luke string at him and putting on gauntlets and he wonders if he will have to fight one of them before everything is said and done. Shaking his head he glances at Vifera and notices him completely enraptured by the process even mouthing the words as Blake says them. Vifera Vifera is completely captivated by the ritual taking place and his eyes widen when a taxi arrives a few seconds later three very old ladies talking fast and loudly in the front seat. I don't think I am getting in. Time to head back. Vifera makes a move to head back into camp when he catches Harmonds eye and decides to walk to the car. I feel the same vibe from him as I did from the father wolf of the pack as I was young. Though faint I feel as if he maybe an Alpha. Blake: He stares back at them all as he gets into the car and glares at Vifera for that little attempt to leave them at this point, already giving up before danger has begun to spell itself out for him. He looks forward in the car and listens to the chattering of the monster cab drivers as they say something about chicago. A plan hatches in his mind but he cant initiate it just yet, everyone needs to get in, so he glares at themm all with authority, his eyes saying to hurry up. Luke: He watches as blake files into the car silently, wondering why he hasnt said anything officially yet other than the summoning. He shrugs, putting his still gauntlet covered hands into his pockets, going in after Blake the moment he gives them that look. A look that seems funny coming from a guy who looks and acts like an emo but from what Luke knows Blake could kill them if he wanted to. Harmond Harmond hops into the car blatantly ignoring both of the people he is in the car with and waits for Vifera to get in. These twos have serious issues now it is a definite. Gonna have to fight them. I'll ask them what the hell is the problem when we hop out the car. Vifera Vifera is walking to the car when he catches the glare from Blake and smiles showing his canines and his lack of care for the murderous intent he feels coming from the boy. He smells like death. I don't like either of them very much and I still have to keep my guard up around this Harmond character. Blake: As soon as everyone is in the car, he tosses an extra drachma to the gray sisters and watches as the one with the tooth bites down to check authenticity. He tells them to head to rockford first since he remembers that rockford is close to chicago and it may have been targeted. As soon as the crazy cab starts speeding towards the direction of rockford, blake takes a peek at the sisters and spots the one with the eye. He makes luke blast the three sisters with sleep waves which makes the car start to spin out of control. He takes the eye and demands that luke wake them up and watches as luke smacks them awake. As soon as they realize blake has their eye they start to freak out. Constantly chattering about how they need the eye begging for him to give it back. "QUIET! I want to know. Like perseus before me. And that poseidon kid before.me too. I need information. For our quest. Are we enough to fight this. And no protesting to my request or this eyeball will becomung nothing but a memory to you three." He manages a sickingly sweet but dangerous smile as the sisters calm down and start to ramble on about the city that shares the winds. They mention a dangerous man of shadows, matted in blood and dust. A raggedy child, fighting for protection of those who cant protect themselves from the demigod world. As soon as he pieces together who they mean, he tosses the eye back and lets them continue driving toward rockford. Vifera Vifera is having trouble breathing, thinking, or moving while in the car realizing it is his first time and it is going to fast for him to process anything. He hears Harmond ask hi if he is alright but he cant muster the strength to reply though his claws come out and he stabs them into the seat as the car spins out of control. He breathes in quick and short breaths feeling panicked confined and close to the death in the crazy car ride. When will this end! Harmond Harmond checks on Vifera as the car jerks but hears everything exchanged between Blake and the sisters before thinking in his mind. He meant that! He meant every word! Whether monster or beast you never speak to anyone like that. Harmond clenches his fist in frustration and sits the rest of the ride in silence. Tensions are high as the demigod teens enter the great state of Illinois Blake hiding a master plan, Luke in it for the ride, Harmond dealing with the monsters on either side of his mental door, and poor Vifera who just wants to touch land again. As they pull in the three conscience sees traffic on the other side of the highway leaving Chicago and entering Rockford and all of thm feel the trouble because of it. For the first time the whole trip all of them agree that something Must! Be! Done! As they think that, another boy, playing a crucial role in the journey. Fights his own demons across Chicago searching for answers to questions unknown and to slaughter the traitorous demigods he have unleashed bloody hell on earth. ''' Rockford, Illinois '''Blake: As soon as he steps out of the taxi, he looks around the city and he notices a few fires, the sounds of people crying and screaming and a handful of monsters rampaging throughout. He tilts his head and unhitches one of his swords in anticipation, looking back at the cab, he waits for Vi and Harmond to get out since Luke fell out onto the ground, completely knocked out. Harmond Harmond hops out of the taxi from the door that he is on and immediately begins stretching getting all the kinks in his body with his eyes closed stopping hen he smells the smoke. How long was asleep! he thinks looking around the carnage we are only in Rockford how bad will it be in Chicago. Then he summons his obsidian blade and launches it piercing a hell hounds leg while it is sprinting in the opposite direction of a fire. Vifera Vifera hops out of the taxi on all four of his limbs holding back the dry heaves he is feeling in his chest. Never again shall I ride in another vehicle he only just barely moves out of the way of the taxi a it speeds off somewhere else. Then he opens his eyes and realizes all of the violence and wreckage of the city his brain having a hard time registering the screams. Both of his hands go to his long sword the celestial bronze covered in vines that writhe showing his anger "Let's go hunt. The bastards that caused this must pay!" He looks towards the Hell hound Harmond pierced and he dashes towards it jumping into the air and turning his blade upside down burying it to the hilt into the back of the demon animal "Suffer" he says lowly. Category:RPKingNin Category:Quests